Tragic Beginnings
by AmberKendsLacy
Summary: The TARDIS lands on a desolate planet which has never been, nor ever will be inhabited according to history. Yet only a few seconds after arriving The Doctor is captured by an unknown enemy. Who is this person? The Doctor would sure like to know. Then there's the mysterious part that his fellow captive, Flynn Archer plays in all this...
1. Chapter 1

Flynn Archer wasn't having a good morning.

In the first two hours that she had been awake she had been fired, dumped, denied a lottery win and finally told of by her mother for not visiting like she had promised two months ago. These events coincidently left her with absolutely nothing to do for the day, which obviously had gotten off on the wrong foot. So instead she spent the next three hours of the morning lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling of her room while she played with her long hair.

Flynn sighed and slowly got to her feet, wincing as her feet touched the cold tile floors as she made her way into the bathroom to get herself ready, for what she wasn't exactly sure. She stops casually at her closet to pick out her clothes, making a gesture of mock thought before choosing out her usual red T-shirt and black jeans, staring pointedly at her white sneakers lying nearby on the floor before shrugging and putting them on. Sure she could try for something different, but why put in the extra effort when there was no one to impress?

The nearly middle aged adult walked into her barley-big-enough-to-fit-in-a-shower bathroom and sighed, wondering to herself briefly on what kind of joke the architect of this house was playing when he made this bathroom so small, yet for some reason made the mirror way too big for the room before shivering as she felt the familiar goose bumps raise on her arms as she looked into her mirror.

Flynn often couldn't explain it, but she always had a weird feeling about that mirror and would often avoid looking through it. Shaking her head Flynn looked into her reflection and sighed, it was easy to see why people generally avoided her. Her long black hair that went past her shoulders, pale skin, and bags under her blue eyes? She looked like a ghost.

But really, who's perfect? Certainly not her.

Flynn brushed her hair and put it up into a long pony tail, her fringe just making it out of her grasp. She'd have to get a haircut later, more problems. The raven haired adult quickly brushed her teeth and slowly made her way down the steps and into the small kitchen to fix herself some tea.

She was about to take a sip when she heard a knock at the door. Groaning in annoyance, Flynn left her tea on the bench top and walked over to the door, she peered through the eyepiece on the door and sighed, no one there, probably just some teenagers pranking her.

Flynn turned away from the door and was going to return to her tea when she heard another knock, her already annoyed feelings after what had taken place this morning flew to the surface as Flynn quickly turned back and looked through the eyepiece, ready to tell off the teens she was sure on the other side.

But when she looked through the eyepiece she didn't see any teens, in fact the only figure she could see was obviously to tall and slender to be a teen, but Flynn couldn't make out any other features except that as the figure was too far away from the eyepiece.

Curiosity was always a weakness in Flynn as it won over like it usually did as she prepared to open the door, before opening however she picked up the steel baseball bat that was left in the umbrella stand by the door. Nobody ever visited Flynn anymore, so the chances that it could be a robber had gotten reasonably higher over the years, this of course wasn't the only weapon that the over self protective adult carried around, she also had a knife under her pillow and pepper spray in her purse.

Flynn opened the door just enough for her to see out of, the base ball bat hidden behind her back as she eventually managed to find her voice to speak up.

"Who's there?" she said quietly, slowly bringing the bat out from behind her, ready to attack if the figure did anything dangerous. She was surprised however when a shadow fell of the small fraction of light that was pouring out of the slightly opened door, the figure obviously much taller than the eyepiece originally made out.

"Let me in." Hissed a low, scratchy voice as a large grey hand reached for her from the other side.

Flynn, easily scared by the overall unnatural tone of the figure jumped back and slammed the door shut, the grey hand just making it out of the door's way. She quickly backed away from the door, her favorite bat held out in front of her like a shield.

There was nothing but silence for the next few seconds; Flynn slowly lowered the bat from her face and hesitantly went to check if the figure was still there. She only managed to walk forward two steps when the figure on the other side reacted, their fist punching a hole right through the door, debris from the action flinging down the tiled hallway, just missing Flynn as she back away in fear.

"Let me in!" the voice yelled, mutating into a screeching, soaring sound. Causing Flynn to drop her bat and clasp her ears in pain as the screeching continued long after the figure had finished speaking, her voice only just being able to be heard over the noise.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled desperately, as the figure effortlessly broke down the last of the door and stood in front of her, having to hunch over as they were too tall for the hallway ceiling as it stared at her, refusing to say anything else as it continued screeching.

Deciding that standing around and screaming wasn't going to help her, Flynn ran towards the kitchen, hoping to reach the phone to call for help, only to be halted as she tripped over the forgotten bat.

Flynn cried out as she fell, her head making contact with the floor, flinching painfully at the crunching sound of her skull meeting the tiles. She slowly clasped her hand on her head and pulled back when she felt the wetness on her hand, her heart rate only reaching its peak as she saw the blood that covered it.

As she was too preoccupied by the blood on her hand Flynn didn't notice the figure above her until it was too late, but by that point black spots had clouded her vision before she finally lost consciousness.

With one swift movement, the figure dragged Flynn out of the apartment.

XXXXXDOCTOR WHOXXXXXX

Meanwhile...

On a bland and desolate planet that at best would be described as nothing of importance, a rather strange occurrence took place. A 1950's earth Police Box appeared from thin air and a man dressed in rather strange clothing stepped out, and scowled...

The Doctor frowned at his surroundings as he walked out of the TARDIS doors into what could only be described as the most boring place he had ever seen. The place seemed to be mostly made up of nothing but grey sand as far as the eye could see, the sky itself, was no joy either. It was just as bland and unappealing as the sand.

He turned to the TARDIS and patted the doors "Why send me here old girl? There's not a decent grocery shop for miles, and you know we're out of jelly babies."

The TARDIS didn't reply (obviously) so he just grumbled, shaking the already accumulating sand out of his curly hair and scarf before walking forward in hopes of finding any civilization.

He stopped as he heard a strange whirring noise coming from the sand and knelt to the ground, listening intently...

"There it is again, but where is it coming from..." The Time Lord muttered to himself as he quickly pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver from his never ending pockets and scanned for, well he wasn't sure what, but something. The curly haired alien only frowned further as his trusty device came up negative.

"Nothing, then what was...No wait! There!" The Doctor muttered again to himself as the sonic screwdriver then picked up a signal, the Time Lord quickly running after it before it could die out.

After a few moments of running and eventually as the environment got to him, jogging the Doctor eventually got to where the signal began but was disappointed to find that there was nothing there. The Doctor frowned and shook his sonic, holding it up to his ear. No, there was definitely something, or someone here. So where were they?

The Doctor looked around him one more time before turning and making his way back to the TARDIS. He stopped, however, when he heard the whirring noise again, this time it was closer. He held the sonic into the air and was about to scan the area again when the ground opened from underneath him.

The Time Lord yelled out in surprise as he fell, the ground closing up after him. Leaving not one trace that he was ever there.

XXXXXDOCTOR WHOXXXXXX

_They're here, my master, the __human__ and The Doctor._

**Very good, you shall be justly rewarded.**

_Oh, thank you, master! Tha-_

**When I see the head of that infuriating Time Lord on a platter.**

_O...of course, master, right away..._

**No, my servant, let him wander, then when he is in my grasp I will kill him myself, understand?**

_Of, of course, my master, of course..._

**Where have you placed the girl?**

_In a cell not too far away from The Doctor's master..._

**Very good...**

XXXXXDOCTOR WHOXXXXXX

Flynn looked around her new living quarters and sighed, she did really not like where this day was going. The small cot she was sitting on creaked every so often under her weight as she tugged ineffectively on the chain around on her neck, her nose scrunched up as she tried to ignore the overall awful smell of the cell she was in.

Of course when Flynn had first woken up in the cell her reaction had been the same as anyone else's in her situation. Screaming, swearing, threatening, the whole shebang, until eventually her voice grew tired from her verbal assault on whoever was listening as she had to let it rest for a while.

The raven haired adult glared hatefully at the wall in front of her, as if it was to blame for her current position and in one last attempt at insult, she threw her shoe at the wall, her own mind not exactly sure why she did it but was too angry anyway to come up with any reasonable explanations. Her anger did happily subside for a moment when she saw a familiar shiny object drop out of the sole of the shoe, glistening dimly under the cells grimy ceiling light.

Flynn quickly scrambled to the floor and picked up her pocket knife, immediately attacking the chains around her neck as quickly as possible, wishing that the chains would magically turn into cheese or something so she could just cut through it already. Unfortunately no matter how weird her day got, the laws of the universe refused her absurd wish ad she was left with a weapon, but nothing to do with it.

By this point Flynn was seriously considering just giving up and waiting for whatever was going to happen to her, when she heard footsteps from outside her cell and shuffled towards the door, her knife clutched tightly in her hand but the chain reminded her that she couldn't get any closer.

Deciding that her day couldn't possibly get any worse so she might as well take the chance that someone other than the freaky grey monster was on the other side; Flynn called out to the darkness beyond her cell.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Can you hear me?" Flynn flinched at how different she sounded; her voice scratchy and worn out from her earlier tirade.

She waited for a few moments before calling out again, her hopes falling even lower than she originally thought possible.

"Is anyone there? Please, yell if you can hear me? Hello!" she yelled louder, not caring how bad her throat was getting as her voice rose, her fears suddenly coming after her as the thought of never leaving this cell began to form.

That was until a voice called back.

"Hello?" a voice called from the dark, Flynn smiled in reaction and quickly stood on her toes in order to see out of the cell's only window that was raised high up on the door and above her bed.

"Hello!" she called back, her relief flooding through her tired voice as she could hear the voice growing closer, her hopes rising once again in her chest.

"Where are you?" the voice called out,

Flynn briefly looked back at her cell and frowned before answering back; making sure her voice was loud enough for the other person to hear.

"Somewhere not very nice, look just follow my voice!"

And so it continued like this for a few minutes until the voice that Flynn had been talking to was standing right outside the cell door, Flynn could feel her heart in her throat as she was practically pushing her face right against the grimy cell door, happier than anything to hear another voice other than her own.

"Okay, so you know how to open the door?" Flynn asked her voice barely above a whisper from all the yelling. There was a silence for a moment where Flynn was afraid that the voice had left her after seeing the cell door before these fears were swept away by the voice speaking up again.

"Yes, I'm opening it now so you'd better stand back a bit."

Flynn immediately jumped away from the cell door like it was on fire, taking a moment to wipe the grime of her face and fix her appearance as best as she could before the cell door was finally opened, giving Flynn her first look at her savior, and frowned.

He didn't exactly fit the knight in shining armour description that Flynn had been picturing; in fact the best way that Flynn could describe him would have be Teeth and Curls, plus that ridiculously long scarf that seemed completely out of place in the dingy dungeon.

Because of the man's offsetting appearance Flynn was left without a word in her, which was probably best as she was never really good at starting conversations. Especially when she had been knocked out by what was better called a large grey monster, taken to a small jail and chained to a wall.

Luckily the man seemed to find it appropriate to talk first, he stepped forward and beamed at the slightly shocked Flynn, his voice knocking her out of any surprise that his appearance might have caused.

"Hello, I'm The Doctor. I would offer you a jelly baby, but I seem to have none left." He offered Flynn his hand and Flynn, who was too tired, shocked and confused to argue or ask after his real name, shook it.

"My name's Flynn, Flynn Archer." She answered back hesitantly, her mind racing as she thought of whether or not to trust him. _Probably not, _she thought sullenly as The Doctor broke the handshake then looked out the cell's doorway_. Besides; he won't even tell me his real name, seriously though, Doctor?_

_Doctor Who?_

The Doctor turned back to Flynn, disrupting her thoughts as he grinned and gestured for her to follow him, his overall happy attitude somehow lightening Flynn's spirits.

"Nice to meet you Flynn, Flynn Archer. Come on, we have to find a way out, you must want to go home." Flynn walked forward a few steps before her mood was dropped again as a certain chain reminded her why she couldn't leave in the first type.

"Erm, Doctor..." The Doctor turned

"Yes?" He said, his concentration suddenly completely on her, slightly putting her off a bit as she forgot what she was going to say before reaching her arm up to her head. She was, at first, was thinking briefly on her head wound and was going to point it out when she felt no wetness on her hand as she reached up to gesture to it.

Unsure but willing to take the chance that her kidnappers had healed her, (aka: not make an ass of herself in front of a stranger.) Flynn instead gestured to the chain around her neck; the Doctor sighed, walked over and in one smooth motion, broke the chain. Flynn stared at the chain for a few minutes before shrugging and turning back to the Doctor to thank him, but was surprised to see that he had disappeared.

"Doctor?' she whispered sheepishly into the darkness. Flynn slowly walked out of her cell and looked around her for the strange man that had saved her. Where had he gone?

She was about to go back in the cell, she knew at least that it was safe there, when she heard a strange whirring noise. She was about to go investigate when the Doctor ran back into view. Saying nothing The Doctor quickly took Flynn's hand and practically dragged her through the never ending, pipe covered corridors, the whirring noise growing closer and closer behind them. Flynn struggled to catch up with him as she continuously looked behind her, wondering exactly what they were running from.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she nearly fell over a nearby floor pipe.

The Doctor remained silent, his face hardened in concentration as he led the confused Flynn through the corridors until they reached a large metal door. The Doctor then turned and pulled out what could only be described in Flynn's mind as a strange buzzing stick, he buzzed the floor for a few seconds before grunting in annoyance.

"What..." She began but was silenced by the Doctor as he continued to buzz at the floor before finally standing back up and in one quick movement, shoved the buzzing thing back in his pocket, grabbed Flynn's hand and stomped his left foot on the ground.

Flynn was about to try and ask him again what he had done when they disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

**Please review, constructive criticism is as welcome as ever**

**Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but Flynn, because if I did, I'd be a very happy writer.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The small security screen replayed the footage that the nearby security monitor had managed to capture, one second they were there, the next...

The middle aged man watching the screens began nervously running his hand through his greying hair as he slowly sat himself in his office chair, the chair itself creaking under his considerably normal weight. How could they have gotten away? He made so sure that the teleport would lead them to his master... So where were they now?

One of the grey monsters entered silently into the man's office and alerted him of its presence as it knocked over one of the many piles of paper near the television screens. The man jumped out of his seat and glared at the monster, his creation, and now, executioner.

"_What is it_?" He attempted to sound confident and unknowing of his situation but he sounded just as weak and afraid as he really was. The monster gestured one of its large claws towards the screens as his master's figure appeared in the place of the security footage.

The man's facade dropped as he immediately bowed and waited for his master to speak.

"**Where are the prisoners**?" The man froze as the monsters claws grasped his shoulder and held him in place. He was finished.

"_They...they escaped, my Master, but...They're still on the planet! I can find them and_-"

"**Silence**." The man was quiet, fear reigning through him as the monster's grip tightened on his shoulders. "**You have failed me, Minion**."

The monster's claws released their grip on his shoulders, and slowly made their way towards his neck. The man yelled out in fear, attempting to break away from the monster as it slowly made its way towards him, claws out stretched.

The man ran to the security console, papers flying as his elbows or shoulder made contact with them on his frantic attempt to open the office door. His hand was just about to reach the appropriate lever when the monster smashed its claws into the console, effectively destroying the man's only way of escape.

"_Please! Please, my Master, let me try! I can bring them back!_" The monster shoved the man against the wall by his throat, effectively cutting off the frightened man's begging as more and more paper was spilt off of the console and nearby over turned tables and onto the ground.

The man could feel his breath starting to leave him and shot another and what could have been his last pleading look at the figure on the screen.

After a few agonizing moments the master gestured at the monster and with an agonizingly painful whine it let the man go onto the floor where he was left to gasp and cough on all fours like an animal.

"_T...Thank you, my Master..._" He whispered hoarsely as the monster backed away from the gasping man and left the office, somehow being spiteful enough to knock over every paper stack in its way.

"**Fail me again and I will not hesitate next time, understood**?" The frightened man nodded and slowly pulled himself off the ground, the figure left the screen, leaving the weak man in the dark, alone with only his frightened thoughts and littered papers for company.

XXXXXDOCTOR WHOXXXXX

The teleport eventually ended as it flung both Flynn and the Doctor onto the sandy ground of the planet, the now heated sun glaring harshly down on the pair as they laid in mutual unconscious silence.

Flynn eventually opened her eyes and looked around for the Doctor, only to find he wasn't around. Too exhausted to go anywhere at that moment Flynn quietly laid back down on the ground for a few seconds to recuperate, surprised at how soft it was when it seemed to speak.

"Could you please get off me Flynn? I'm afraid we don't have much time to get away." Flynn jumped up off the Time Lord and turned away, mentally face palming herself as she waited for the Doctor to get up as she suddenly found her surroundings particularly interesting. That quickly faded away after the first two seconds of seeing nothing but grey dirt as far as the eye could see.

Great, just great.

Of course Flynn came to the obvious conclusion that her kidnappers had somehow taken her far into the deserts of America or something like that when she looked up in what was supposed to be a brief look at the sky and gasped in surprise and horror.

The sky, why was the sky different? Where were they?

"What were we running from? And where are we, how did we get here?" she asked quickly as she turned back to the Doctor, who by this point had gotten back onto his feet and was currently uselessly brushing off the excess sand from his jacket.

"I'll explain when we're safe."

And with that he took her hand again and off they went.

XXXXDOCTOR WHOXXXXX

After a long period of running, then walking, then finally tired shuffling (mostly on Flynn's part anyway) the sun eventually set on the desolate planet and The Doctor decided/ was begged constantly by Flynn to stop and rest. As they rested Flynn decided that it would be a good time to question her strange rescuer.

"Who are you?" The Doctor looked up at Flynn and smiled, "I told you, Flynn, my name is The Doctor."

Flynn shook her head but decided not to question it any further, knowing that she would only end up annoying him and with the position she was in right now, and that probably wasn't the best idea. Besides, there was more she wanted to know.

"What were we running from?" Flynn moved closer towards him as she asked, the cold of the night was starting to get at her, but quite as much as the disappointment she felt when he said nothing.

"Doctor?" he looked up at her again, his expression telling her to let it go. Again deciding it best not to annoy him Flynn et the conversation drop, and was about to shuffle to her original place when another question rose in her mind, a certain question that should have most likely been at the top if her list.

"Okay...Can...Can you get me home?" Flynn consciously rubbed her throat, her voice had been growing weaker and weaker by the minute, and now all she could manage was a small whisper.

The Doctor smiled. "You're tired, you should sleep." Flynn gave him a questioning look, her earlier reluctance to annoy him turned on her as he denied her the answer to one of the most important questions overall. Shaking her head Flynn looked around her surroundings worryingly, not really prepared to fall asleep right out in the open when people were most likely looking for her and her strange savior.

"Here? I don't know, it's kind of dangerous, don't you think?"

The Doctor shook his head and gestured his head towards the ground, smiling reassuringly at the raven haired adult, his own charm somehow calming her worried thoughts.

"Nonsense, I'll be here, you'll be fine."

Flynn nodded and laid on the ground, waiting for sleep to take her, just as she was about to drift off she realized something that really made her rethink her naive nature.

Did she really trust this man, a man that she only met an hour ago, who politely refused to answer her questions and wouldn't tell her something as simple as his name? Why would she ever trust him enough to watch over her while she slept?

For all she knew, he was going to do away with her as soon as she was asleep, hell he could even be the person who abducted her in the first place. Flynn slowly made it look as though she was taking off her shoes and quickly pulled out the small knife out of the heel of her shoe. She then continued to take off her shoes and closed her eyes, not completely ready to turn her back on the strange man.

She was going to be watching this man like a hawk.

One shifty move and he was a goner.

XXXXXDOCTOR WHOXXXXX

The man watched from the security screens as Flynn fell asleep and smirked compulsively. She's still so defensive yet still just as naive. He lightly touched the Flynn's sleeping figure on the screen.

Yet still she was nothing like her...

He pulled his hand back and switched the image so that the Doctor's face filled the screen, his smirk disappearing into a look of mixed curiosity and annoyance at the face of the only man who could either move the plan forward, or destroy it completely.

Who was this man? Why did his master want him dead?

The man sighed as he pulled out the security files from one of the many computers nearby and looked through the numerous files before finally clicking on the one at the far back. The steel doors at the end if the room instantly pulling away to show millions of opaque pods filled with... them, one of the pods was pulled forwards as the seal gave way as the figure inside awoke, the white smoke from inside the pod drifting out as the figure stepped forward.

The man walked closer to the figure, giving the final checks and gave the figure its orders. "_Find the Doctor's TARDIS and bring it here, if you come across the beings, destroy them if necessary, but do not damage the weapon_."

The figure nodded in understanding and left the office, the steel doors sliding closed behind it.

As soon as the monster had left the man slowly sat back into his chair, watching the security screens with growing interest.

XXXXXDOCTOR WHOXXXXX

The Doctor watched as Flynn fell asleep and sighed, of course he had seen the small knife in her hand but then again he couldn't blame her for not trusting her, he would have found it weird if she didn't.

The Bohemian like Time Lord was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard Flynn shift and mumbled in her sleep, her eyes constantly flickering around under her eyelids as it became obvious that she was having a bad dream.

The curly haired Time Lord debated on whether or not to wake her until eventually deciding to leave her be, not need to give her a reason to use that knife when it wasn't necessary, was there?

So The Doctor lay back on the sand and waited for the sun to rise. His mind preoccupied with the memories of other, more interesting planets and deserts, until eventually his eyes closed and his breathing slowed along with it. His ears, however, were still listening for anything that might be out of the ordinary, one noise and he would be up like a shot.

Which is exactly why he nearly jumped out of his skin when after hours of silence he heard a shifting noise from behind him. The Doctor leapt to his feet, making sure not to wake Flynn as he did so, and surveyed the area. Still nothing but sand everywhere, so what was that noise?

He slowly pulled his trusty sonic out of his pocket and scanned the area, There was nothing, but he couldn't help but feel as though he was being watched. Making up his mind, the doctor checked his sonic again for the location of the TARDIS before groaning. The old girl was too far away for him to get there in time so for now, he'd just have to keep his eyes out for any danger. What he was going to do if danger arrived? He had no idea.

But then again he always worked better without a plan.

XXXXDOCTOR WHOXXXX

_We have found the Time Lord's TARDIS Master!_

**Very good Minion, it seems that I have found the proper way to motivate you. Is the weapon ready?**

_Yes Master, ready and waiting for application._

**You seem so ready to give up one of your 'precious' machines Minion.**

_They were all failures to the real product Master, I shall not miss them._

**Yet you seem to be ready to also risk the closest replica as well.**

_It is no closer than the others; it was a waste of my talents._

**That's not a very nice thing to say about one of your children Minion.**

**Do not execute the weapon until I give the word, is that understood?**

_Yes Master..._

XXXXDOCTOR WHOXXXX

Flynn shifted a small bit, her eyes fluttering occasionally before they opened to the bright light that seemed to push against her eyelids.

The raven haired adult rubbed her eyes as the sun started in its job to heat up her pale skin, not noticing until the last second that something was not right. As soon as this came to pass, Flynn immediately reached for her shoe in the hopes she had accidentally placed her knife in there, only to find that it was gone.

In all consideration, this was probably the wrong moment for the Doctor to make his appearance as he walked right in front of her heated vision, her blue eyes freezing over in complete anger as the strange man said nothing.

The Doctor was well aware that Flynn was awake but decided to let her relax before he asked her anything. Sadly, it seemed that she was only growing angrier the more he ignored her. Finally The Time Lord turned to Flynn and waited for her to start the conversation he had been through quite a few times.

"Where is my knife?" Okay, he wasn't expecting that.

"I decided that it would more civil of us to talk if you weren't pointing any sharp objects at me." The Doctor said idly as he checked his sonic screwdriver in case there was anything nearby.

Flynn growled and got up from the ground, wiping as much excess sand off her figure as she could, despite the full knowledge she had that it probably was stuck on there for life. After a short while she turned back to the Doctor and raised her eyebrow.

"So nothing attacked last night?"

"Nothing at all, I told you you'd be safe." Flynn scoffed and continued, looking out over the large hills of sand both ahead and behind them.

"I'll be the judge of that. Where are we going now?"

"Nowhere until you answer some of my questions."

Flynn frowned instantly and crossed her arms, offended by the strange man's tone and thought that she was the one keeping things from him.

"How about I don't answer any of your questions since you won't answer mine, and I walk away?" The Doctor frowned at her and walked closer until they were staring eye to eye until he finally answered his response and unusually low voice causing the raven haired adult to take a few steps back.

"Where would you go?" he grinned as she herself frowned, knowing full well that he was right, and hated him for it. She didn't even know where she was; let alone how to get home. Flynn looked back up at The Doctor, distrust practically painted all over her face.

Fine, she would answer his questions, but she would get her answers whether he like it or not.

"What do you want to know?"

The Doctor nodded once, unhappy that she couldn't trust him, but satisfied that she was willing, well not willing but would answer the questions.

XXXXDOCTOR WHOXXXX

Flynn looked over at the Doctor who was currently looking out at the ongoing sand. He hadn't said a word after the questioning was finished and would just continuously point the buzzing device (That he called a screwdriver, it was about now that Flynn was wondering just how stable this guy was.) in the air and look concerned when nothing out of the ordinary happened.

The eccentric Time Lord frowned as the screwdriver came up with the same response and deciding to trust his instincts. He then quickly shoved the screwdriver back in his pocket and walked back over to Flynn.

"We have to leave, now." With that that Doctor took her hand and practically dragged her through the sand hills. Flynn, for the first few hills, just let him drag her until at least the fourth hill her mind checked back in and she struggled against his really rather strong hold around her wrist.

"No, wait! I'm not going anywhere with you! I answered your questions now answer mine!" She yelled louder until the Time Lord suddenly stopped and glared at her, his hand suddenly covering her mouth to quiet her.

"I will answer your questions when we are safe, now come with me." He then moved his hand and continued to run, an unusually silent Flynn following behind him.

They ran for what felt like forever, the harsh sun beating down on their backs as this strange man lead Flynn in every which way, sometimes stopping altogether and running in a different direction, which by the way, really hurt her wrist when he did that as he still had quite the death grip on it.

Eventually though the running did stop as the Doctor frowned at apparently was wasn't supposed to be a patch of normal sand and pulled out his screwdriver, his expression turning angrier.

"They took my TARDIS." Flynn sighed, massaging the blood flow back into her now released wrist before frowning up at the Doctor.

"TARDIS?" The Doctor just shook his head, obviously preoccupied by the missing object to tell Flynn exactly what the hell it even was. A few moments of silence went between the pair before the Doctor finally turned back around and walked past the confused Flynn, his only statement only puzzling her even more.

"We have to go back." By this point the Doctor was a little bit further behind her and she had to run in order to catch up with him, more questions just spilling out of her mind. But before she could even manage to ask any, the ground opened up beneath them and they both fell, captured once again.

XXXXDOCTOR WHOXXXX

**Now Minion, activate now!**

_It's too late Master! They're too far under to activate!_

**You seem to keep making these mistakes Minion, you continue in this act and I will destroy you!**

_I understand Master..._

**Where are they now?**

_Back in the cells..._

**Forget that, they'll only escape again; I know where to put them...**

_Master, if we place them there, they will find the truth and all our work will come undone!_

**The sooner, the better, I am growing tired of waiting...**

* * *

**Where will the Doctor and Flynn land next? Will Flynn ever get the answers to her questions? And what's with the creepy Minion guy and his master? Review to find out more!**

**Same Flynn story, Same Flynn channel!**


End file.
